User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/The Journal of Justice Overhauled: Volume 1, Special: Romance of the Three Sisters
Volume 1, Issue Special: Romance of the Three Sisters FORMARE VENEFICIUS EST FORMARE FATUM 4 May, 23 CLE War in Freljord Three tribes are locked in vicious struggle, yet the League does nothing. '' Venatus Thymont reporting from the Avarosan base camp.'' Freljord has erupted into all-out civil war. Hostilities have been escalating over the past few days since I first wrote, with news of conquests, victories and defeats spreading like wildfire. Reports are sketchy, but I was able to gather the facts from most of the leaders involved. The opening shot was fired in Rakelstake. Recent events gave reasons to suspect her most devoted ally of treachery, but she was unable to publicly accuse or arrest her due to the delicate politics involved. Under the ruse of a state dinner, (now revealed as the mysterious Ice Witch) had attempted to assassinate Ashe, but the Frost Archer and her personal guard were able to escape. Lissandra secured and closed off the Frostguard capital from the rest of the world, but not before Ashe and her retinue carried out a campaign of liberation and sabotage, throwing Lissandra’s lands in disarray and delaying any moves she planned to make. Still, that doesn't stop the . In the ensuing chaos which tied up Ashe and Lissandra, Trundle has launched an assault to a Winter's Claw ursine establishment. With the combination of not being around to stop them and catching them off guard with a surprise attack, the trolls gained a swift and major victory. As a response, and her united Winter’s Claw tribe launched a two-pronged assault against both the Icefury settlement of the Frostguard and the Stonehelm barbarian clan of the Avarosans. These areas were rapidly conquered and secured by Sejuani, who exiled the weak and unwilling while recruiting the strong. By the time Ashe returned to her people and Lissandra restored order to Frostguard territory, Sejuani had gained strategic staging points for her campaign, emerging not just as a raider, but as a warlord. The tribes have amassed into three factions. The Avarosans led by Queen Ashe and King are solidifying their southern lands and summoning their allies before making any hasty moves. Lissandra and her Frostguard, with the united troll tribes under , continue to spread their influence and dominion throughout the east. And in the north, Sejuani continues her raids, securing stronger forces and more supplies with each victory. She has continued to refuse any diplomatic offers from her rivals. Only the Howling Abyss remains 'untouched' as an official Field of Justice, but then, champions frequently appear to fight in the name of one of the three tribes, most of them from Freljord, but occasionally with surprises such as and . Most of Valoran is in an uproar as champions and city-states alike have set up councils and calls to action in response to the conflict. Many have publicly questioned or outright criticised the Institute of War for not taking any actions to avert this war. However, the first to act was Demacia. Their initial search force was nearly caught in the middle of a battle on Winter’s Claw territory between the Frostguard and Sejuani's followers, forcing them to fall back and cease investigations. An elite squadron, led by and (who informed me of the Winter's Claw tribe's movements), has been deployed to set up a forward base far south of Freljord in response to the escalating dangers. With the developments in Freljord, Demacia has prioritised assisting Ashe’s Avarosan alliance over locating their missing envoys, though how they plan to do that remains unknown. Perhaps they mean to force the Institute of War into action, as it has remained conspicuously silent on this matter. "Barbarians, they are. They don't read books, so they don't use wanton magic like all the other wars around Valoran. Brute force speaks all in Freljord, and magic is secondary." claims Lyte, 's uncle, as he invited me to his tent along with Dr. Duran Lime, a Piltover professor, who appears to be randomly invited as well. "It is but a simple reason. The War of the Three Sisters is not a war between two nations, nor is it a Rune War, otherwise the Noxian Invasion in Ionia would have never happened, the League would have intervened if it is." exclaims Dr. Duran, as I asked of his opinion. "Let Freljord settle the internal war between themselves, the new Howling Abyss alone is diverting a lot of the aggression already. The war would be much bloodier if the League never existed, as most Freljord champions prefer to settle skirmishes in the Fields of Justice instead of sacrificing more of their powerful yet limited forces. It conserves their energy and army numbers, you see." Even so, this conflict is even bigger than Kalamanda, and compared to the war over what is now the Crystal Scar, it has far greater political ramifications. This isn’t just about whoever can get a new Nexus and more resources; the one who comes out on top will have command of a unified force that could challenge city-states as large and strong as Demacia and Noxus. With all that’s at stake, why hasn’t the League attempted to stop this war with the magic and champions under their command? Is it because it’s an internal matter? Are they incapable of action because of the mysterious magic in the Howling Abyss which interferes with the summoning ritual? Or do they have more ominous motives, like ensuring that they can contain the Ice Witch like they did and ? If so, this reporter must respectfully disagree. I used to believe that the War of the Three Sisters was left in the annals of history, and that the Ice Witch was a horror story told by a hearthfire, yet Lissandra made both of them a reality. If she can change myth into truth and bring history into the present, whether by cunning or magic, who knows what she can do to the League of Legends? Category:Blog posts